


Niewypowiedziane

by gizmolog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Nick Fury Swears, POV Nick Fury, POV Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, debriefing
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy w czasie walki Kapitan Ameryka zostaje ranny i jest nieprzytomny, dowodzenie obejmuje oczywiście Iron Man. Z tym, że <i>oczywiste</i> jest to tylko dla Avengerów - Nick Fury nie potrafi zrozumieć, jak doborowa grupa wojowników i szpiegów (plus jeden nieprzewidywalny potwór) może być posłuszna narcystycznemu przedsiębiorcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niewypowiedziane

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/222091) by Von. 



> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autorki.

Jedyną bardziej niewyobrażalną rzeczą, niż fakt, że Tarcza nie miała planu na wypadek gdyby Kapitan Ameryka padł i nie mógł powstać, było to, co się stało, kiedy faktycznie do tego doszło.

Widzicie, bez względu na to, z jak bardzo zabójczą siłą tysiąca supernowych Fury patrzył na każdego, kto przychodził do niego, żeby dać mu coś do podpisania, Tarcza _była_ zalegalizowaną organizacją, a to oznaczało biurokrację. To oznaczało plany i budżety. To oznaczało prowadzenie przez dział kadr szkoleń dotyczących odpowiedniego zachowania w stosunku do kolegów z agencji oraz sposobów występowania o dodatek za pracę w warunkach szkodliwych i wynagrodzenia za nadgodziny. To oznaczało zasady, które obejmowały dokładnie wszystko, od ozdób, jakie mógł nosić personel więzienny, aż po scenariusze kryzysowe na wypadek gdyby wszyscy najważniejsi dowódcy zostali wyeliminowani.

Tylko że, najwyraźniej, nikomu nigdy nie przyszło do głowy, że _Kapitan Ameryka_ , dowódca wolnej grupy tak zwanych superbohaterów, mógłby zostać albo zostanie kiedykolwiek wyłączony z gry.

Aż pewnego dnia został.

Wisząca tysiące mil nad Oceanem Spokojnym, z dala od jakichkolwiek korytarzy powietrznych, komunikująca się z polem bitwy w Singapurze tylko za pomocą zawodnego łącza satelitarnego, Tarcza upuściła piłkę.

Ale wtedy, setki mil dalej, to _Iron Man_ spośród wszystkich możliwych osób ją złapał. A potem przebiegł z nią całą drogę do bazy.

\- _Wdowo, cofnij się o dwadzieścia metrów i ukryj się... Sokole Oko, kryj ją... Thorze, wejdź na... właśnie, i czekaj na mój znak. Hulk! Hulk, jesteś nam potrzebny, żeby oczyścić drogę, stary. Kieruj się w moją stronę i rozpłaszcz wszystko, co stanie ci na drodze, jasne? Ruszaj. Już!_

Ruszyli. Odbierając na żywo przekaz z kamer monitoringu i drgające dziwnie nagrania telefonów komórkowych, które były przekazywane do centrum dowodzenia, Fury i cała załoga jego mostku byli świadkami, jak reszta Avengersów stanęła murem za _Tonym Starkiem_ , zupełnie jakby nigdy nie istniało pytanie, żadna najdrobniejsza nawet wątpliwość, kto w pierwszej kolejności przejmie komendę, jeśli Kapitan nie będzie mógł wydawać rozkazów.

Fury nie potrafił się zdecydować, który z członków Avengersów zaskoczył go najbardziej. Hulk, który czasami warczał na _Kapitana Amerykę_ i niechętnie wykonywał jego polecenia, reagował na słowa Iron Mana jakby oddawanie się przez niego pod cudzą komendę nigdy nie stanowiło problemu, jakby wręcz nie do pomyślenia było, że mogłoby stanowić problem. Thor, _książę z innej planety_ , co do którego wszyscy psychologowie pracujący dla Tarczy byli zgodni, że jest w stanie szanować tylko tych, którzy dorównują mu siłą albo go pokonali, przyjmował rozkazy słabego człowieczka w blaszanej puszce, który nie tylko był prawdopodobnie najsłabszym fizycznie członkiem drużyny, ale którego największa siła – jego umysł – uważany był na Asgardzie za najmniej wart podziwu aspekt każdej istoty żywej. A nawet nie tylko bez wahania przyjmował rozkazy, ale wręcz wydawał się je przewidywać, zupełnie jakby jakimś sposobem spędził z tym człowiekiem wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby doskonale poznać jego sposób myślenia.

Ponieważ zaś był jedynym członkiem drużyny, który _nie_ wprowadził się do Wieży Starka, Fury mógł tylko dojść do wniosku, że _ktoś gdzieś_ totalnie spieprzył sprawę.

Ale z pozoru nawet jeszcze _bardziej_ nieprawdopodobne było zachowanie Wdowy i Sokolego Oka. Tych dwoje było niesławnych z wielu powodów, spośród których najważniejszymi były ich jednoczesna solidność i kompletna _nie_ solidność. Oboje doskonale sprawdzali się w pracy w terenie, byli zdolni od ręki uratować skopaną operację albo z sukcesem przeprowadzić ją do końca, nawet jeśli żadnemu innemu agentowi się to nie udało – a pomimo tego profil obojga przedstawiał ich jako zagrożenie bezpieczeństwa średniego stopnia.

Sokole Oko był chrzanionym indywidualistą, człowiekiem, który na pozór wcale nie ukrywał, że jego lojalność nie jest bezwarunkowa, i używał jej jako tarczy _przeciwko_ Tarczy. Kiedy mieli w odwodzie Coulsona... cóż. Tamtego dnia stracili znacznie więcej, niż tylko dobrego agenta. Teraz Sokole Oko pozostawał na ich liście płac tylko tak długo, jak długo wierzył, że Tarcza walczy o właściwą sprawę we właściwy sposób. Istniało duże ryzyko, że któreś z nich – on albo Wdowa – uzna, że Tarcza nie spełnia ich oczekiwań, a wtedy drugie odejdzie za pierwszym.

Wdowa była najgorsza. Była tak cholernie _dobra_ w wypełnianiu rozkazów. Tak bezproblemowo, bez wahania posłuszna, kiedy każda inna normalna osoba z instynktem samozachowawczym zastanawiałaby się, czy iść za głosem rozsądku, czy służyć dalej. A jednocześnie była to ta sama kobieta, która przekazywała tylko tyle informacji, ile uważała za konieczne. Nigdy nie kłamała – przynajmniej tak nie sądził i to już samo w sobie wystarczało aż nadto – ale jej nienaganne posłuszeństwo było powściągane przez tendencję do schodzenia z boiska pod pierwszym lepszym pozorem, zwykłego ignorowania rozkazów (i to zawsze w taki sposób, że wychodziła z tego czysta jak łza) w terenie, a nawet, choć bardzo rzadko, przedkładania własnych wartości nad wartościami Tarczy. To ostatnie nie miało miejsca prawie nigdy, ale jednak się zdarzało – a w organizacji takiej jak ich to było gówno, które tolerować można tylko u najlepszych.

I choć oboje byli najlepsi... tolerowano ich głównie dlatego, że Coulson stanowił bufor między ich dwójką a resztą Tarczy i sprawiał, że ufali sobie nawzajem trochę bardziej.

Gdyby to Coulson zaczął wydawać rozkazy, kiedy Kapitan został wyeliminowany, Fury rozumiałby natychmiastowe, niezachwiane posłuszeństwo dwójki swoich agentów.

Ale _Tony Stark_? Po prostu... nie.

Na szczęście dla jego ciśnienia krwi głupi plan Starka powiódł się jak po maśle, wrogie siły zostały niemal kompletnie zdziesiątkowane, a Iron Man osobiście ewakuował Kapitana, choć ani na chwilę nie przestał wydawać rozkazów (jeśli „dobra robota, drużyno, otoczcie maruderów, a potem idźcie się urżnąć, ja stawiam” można było uznać za rozkaz), które _nadal były wypełniane_ bez choćby jednego sarkastycznego komentarza.

Szok. To musiało być to.

Mimo wszystko, uznał wymieniając znaczące spojrzenia ze swoim zastępcą, składanie meldunków będzie _bardzo_ kształcące.

Lepiej, żeby takie było.


End file.
